


Remembering

by AngelaIsAWeeb



Category: HoloEN, HoloID, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Kissing, Married Couple, Married Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaIsAWeeb/pseuds/AngelaIsAWeeb
Summary: It's a rainy day outside, and as Calli looks outside the window of her house...her mind begins to fill with memories of her life.I wanted to try and write some domestic takamori so...here I am!If you want, follow me on twitter: @13MON4
Relationships: Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 8
Kudos: 93





	Remembering

The rain was coming down from the sky delicately, refreshing the air and the plants outside of the house.

Calli sat by the window, her hand holding a warm cup of delicious tea that made for the perfect moment. She enjoyed looking at the droplets of water that stained the window as they slid down on the glass and the sound of the rain was soothing to her.   
Sipping on the beverage she closed her eyes for a moment: while she did find the rain pleasant, her mind began drifting somewhere else thanks to it. 

"Hey, what's on your mind?" A voice spoke from behind her and Calli turned her head around.   
"Ah, nothing really...just a trip down memory lane I guess." Her eyes met those of her wife as she replied, soon turning her head around to look outside the window.   
Kiara sneaked her arms around Calli's waist, her chin resting on the other girl's shoulder. "Mhm...what kind of memories?" A tender smile appeared on the taller girl’s lips.

She remembered many things…”Do you remember when we first saw each other?”

When she first met Kiara, back when she was still working full-time as a reaper and she had met a soul that burned brighter than a star, she thought that the girl was rather annoying, loudly gawking at her beauty in a shrill voice and never stopping her mouth from blabbering.  
As time went on, they had met on multiple occasions thanks to the reaper’s job and Kiara’s nature of being a phoenix and, as one would expect, the two girls grew closer to each other and eventually they both ended up in love with one another.

“Oh, I definitely do! But something I would never forget was when you tried to confess your undying love to me, you were stuttering so m-“  
“Hey! Don’t make fun of me…it was my first time liking someone THAT way!”  
“Aww don’t worry Calli, you were so cute back then!” The hands that were wrapped around thee reaper tightened even more in a gesture of affection.  
“At least I wasn’t the one who crashed while skiing…” a smirk now painted Calli’s face as Kiara began to blush brightly.  
“Oi! That hurt, you know? Also if I recall correctly…you were the one who ran to me immediately after.” Now it was Calli’s turn to blush, that moment was truly something embarrassing for her.

“Well you were crying…”  
“I know, that was very sweet of you, you even carried me to the infirmary!”  
“Of course I did! You would not stop complaining about the pain in your leg, you were lucky you didn’t break anything!”  
“I was lucky…” a hum came out of Calli’s lips after the comment as her hands caressed the arms around her waist. 

“Hey Kiara, do you remember when we got married?”  
“Mhm, how could I ever forget?” they both smiled at the fond memory “I was so nervous…” mumbled Calli scratching her head.  
“You were nervous? May I remind you how much I was stressing the whole week before the wedding?”  
“Oh you definitely were, you scared Ina with all of your nonsense about the cake…”  
“Listen! They were supposed to make a strawberry-dark chocolate cake, but they made it-“  
“Yes I know…they made it using white chocolate, but hey, it tasted good nonetheless.” A huff was the only reply she got from the phoenix, which made her chuckle.

“I loved the first dance we had together as a married couple.” Calli remembered the way Kiara’s white dress twirled as they moved in rhythm across the salon floor, the soft music playing in the background and all of their friends there with them.  
“That was a very special moment…but the dance we did that night in bed was even be-“   
“You better not continue that sentence, kusotori.”

Silence had now settled, Kiara still hugging her wife from behind.  
“Honestly it’s hard to pick a favorite memory: they are all important.” Calli hummed in agreement at the statement , her face turning around to glance at the girl resting her chin onto her shoulder. “Like when we first met Ollie?”

That was a weird memory, because even if they remembered it fondly…the moment itself wasn’t really happy: a couple of years ago they had gone on a vacation in Indonesia to celebrate their 1 year anniversary, they had a pleasant trip and they had enjoyed their time spent off from work.  
During the last days of their two weeks stay, they were walking home after a nice dinner, chatting along the way back about the food and other things that came to their minds.

And then they heard crying.

They grew worried, thinking someone might’ve ended up hurt, and checked the source of the sound: they found a girl, clothes tattered and wearing mismatched shoes, her skin pale and stitched up.  
As they neared her, they immediately realized that something was off about her…but before that, they had to check if she was alright: she told them her name was Ollie and that she had died, but then she found herself alive once again (even though she really wasn’t ‘alive’).  
“I definitely didn’t expect a zombie…” mumbled Kiara.  
“Mhm, that was really surprising.” 

Through the tears she had explained the couple how her family was now all gone and that her house was now owned by a man that turned it into a ramen shop.

It broke their hearts.

“But I’m more surprised by the fact that you decided to adopt her.”   
“Well what else could’ve have done? She was a zombie! And I couldn’t just let her all alone…” Calli often tried to hide that soft side of her, but of course she could hide it for so long.  
“I know my darling wife, honestly I felt the same as you.”  
“Ollie accepted the idea rather fast as well, huh?” as she spoke, Calli placed a gentle kiss onto her wife’s cheek.  
A hearty laugh escaped the phoenix’s lips “Heh, I guess that was for the best-“

Before she could even end her phrase, she heard a wail come from their bedroom.  
“MOOOOM, I THINK CLARA IS HUNGRYYYY-“  
“Ollie! there’s no need to talk so loudly, we can hear you loud and clear!” Calli sighed with a small smile on her lips, Kiara removing herself from her and walking upstairs to get the baby.

While the phoenix went to take care of the child Calli began preparing some milk for her, making sure that the baby bottle was perfectly clean.  
“Dad, can I go meet with Anya and Reine? We wanted to hang out at Reine’s place, PRETTY PLEASE!!” A voice spoke from behind the reaper and she turned around to meet the pleading eyes of her adopted daughter.   
“I don’t see any problem, but be sure to be back before dinner…and remember to bring an umbrella!”   
“THANKS DAD, I’LL BE HOME BEFORE DINNER 100%! BYEEEEEE!!!” giving her ‘dad’ a hug, Ollie rushed to grab her things and, as soon as the milk was ready, she was already out of the house.

Kiara watched as the zombie ran outside, walking down the set of stairs holding a small baby, barely 3 months old.  
A whine urged out of Clara, holding her mother’s shirt with her tiny fists in sign of discomfort. 

“I know baby, I know…you want some milkie.” The words came out in soft whispers, and in a tone that was typical in mothers: Calli could only stare with loving eyes at her lovely wife holding their beautiful baby daughter…but she had to snap out of it “H-here.” she mumbled, handing the bottle filled with the sweet and warm liquid.  
“Thank you.” Replied the phoenix, grabbing the bottle and sitting on the couch.

Baby Clara made grabby hands to the bottle and Kiara chuckled, beginning to feed her; Calli walked towards them and sat right beside her wife on the couch, her hand reaching out for the baby and her index finger gently caressing her daughter’s cheek.

“Do you remember when we told Ollie she was going to be a big sister?” Asked Kiara, her eyes still fixated on the little girl in her arms.  
“She was crying so hard!” chuckled slightly the reaper.  
“Oh you’re one to talk…” 

Calli gulped her saliva at the memory.  
Back when they were just dating, Kiara had mentioned to her how phoenixes are born: a mixture of magic during intercourse.  
The reaper had laughed at the explanation, similar to the ones parents tell to their kids to avoid explaining what sex is…but it turned out to be the actual truth; At that time, Calli didn’t really need that information and she kind of forgot about it…

Until Kiara revealed she was pregnant.  
Calli could use something similar to magic, so she believed that it was actually impossible for something like that to happen between her and the phoenix.  
Kiara herself was surprised, but apparently an unexpected release of her reaper powers and the phoenix’s magic resulted in what was now Clara.

“Fine, I cried…so what?”  
“Nothing, you were so cute.”  
“S-shut up kusotori…”

Another chuckle came from the phoenix, but Calli couldn’t really be upset at the compliment; she leaned her head onto her wife’s, looking down at their baby who happily ate her fill of milk.  
“We have a lot of memories…”  
“Mhm.” Kiara brushed her nose onto her wife’s cheek, closing her eyes and enjoying the moment of quiet that surrounded them, the only sound that could be heard was still the rain that was still coming down from the sky outside.

“I’m glad…” Calli mumbled in Kiara’s ear.  
“Of what?” Her wife stared with a confused expression at the reaper.  
“Of having made all of this memories with you…and I can’t wait to make more with you and our family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! also ignore me trying to justify Kiara's pregnancy...I didn't want to make it too weird than it already is.


End file.
